1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motorcycle tire in which a thermal degradation of a tread portion may be prevented while maintaining turning performance as well as tire life.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent years, since motorcycles tend to have high power engines, a motorcycle tire subjected to high load and power tends to have tread portions with a high land ratio. Typically, such a motorcycle tire may improve stability in straight running, wear resistance performance and tire life. Since the tread portion of the motorcycle tire, however, is liable to have low heat dissipation due to the high land ratio, thermal degradation tends to generate on the tread portion during continued running with high tire load.
JP-2001-030719-A1 discloses a motorcycle tire having a tread portion with a plurality of inclined grooves each of which extends from a tread center portion toward the tread edge and has a maximum groove width being located at a certain area of the tread portion. However, the motorcycle tire identified above is liable to have a low turning performance due to less camber thrust.